April 10, 2012 Smackdown results
The April 10, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place live on April 10, 2012 at the Hampton Coliseum in Hampton, Virginia. Summary SmackDown: Blast from the Past opened with WWE Hall of Famer “Mean” Gene Okerlund interviewing Sheamus – in the midst of the controversy over The Great White hitting referee Chad Patton with the Brogue Kick on the April 6 episode of SmackDown. The Celtic Warrior wasted no time apologizing for letting his temper get the best of him and for not following the “code of honor’ of a World Champion – saying he was sorry for his actions to Patton, the other WWE referees and the world. They were quickly interrupted by SmackDown and Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis. After making The Great White repeat all three apologies, he notified the World Heavyweight Champion that he was on “permanent probation,” telling him that if he touches a referee again whether it be accidently or otherwise, he would be immediately fired. “Mr. Excitement” went on to hand down the largest fine in WWE history – $500,000 – to Sheamus and announced the “Blast from the Past” main event: Daniel Bryan & Alberto Del Rio vs. Sheamus and “Mean” Gene. Four days after overcoming Kane in a brutal No Disqualification WrestleMania rematch, Randy Orton battled Mark Henry. In the crucial moment, The World's Strongest Man escaped the RKO, knocking his opponent through the ropes. The Viper roared back, sending his massive foe to the ringside floor. But moments later, WWE's Apex Predator was interrupted by the pyrotechnics of The Big Red Monster. Kane revealed Orton's father “Cowboy” Bob Orton, who laid the war torn at his adversary's feet. Orton rushed to the back and found his dad. However, without warning, Kane attacked him with a pipe. He put the exclamation point on his double attack, telling the fallen Orton that he was “a sucker for family reunions.” With a slew of WWE Legends including The Million Dollar Man, "Hillbilly" Jim, Tony Atlas and Pat Patterson watching close in the back, fierce up-and-comer Ryback overcame another unfortunate opponent, hurling him to the canvas for the painful victory. With WWE Hall of Famer “The Mouth of the South” Jimmy Hart in their corner and Mick Foley joining the SmackDown announce team, Heath Slater & Tyson Kidd took on The Usos. During the match, Hart's use of his classic megaphone annoyed the nearby Hardcore Legend so much that he eventually took out Mr. Socko. Hart fled through the ring, causing Slater to get distracted. This opened the door for The Usos to finish off The One Man Southern Rock Band with the splash. Following the bell, Mr. Socko found his mark after all, bringing the WWE Universe to their feet as he put a sock in “The Mouth of the South.” In the first SmackDown “Piper’s Pit” in six years, Daniel Bryan told "Rowdy" Roddy Piper that he would face World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus at Extreme Rules in a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match, promising that he would both pin The Great White and make him submit. Piper then decided to air their dirty laundry, calling Bryan's now ex-girlfriend AJ to the ring. The spirited Diva, excited to be on the show, insisted Bryan was a “good person.” When Hot Rod pushed in her favor, AJ insisted it was all “her fault.” However, despite Piper's compliments in her direction, when Bryan told AJ to leave, she did. Piper ripped into Bryan, saying the only bright side to the situation was that Sheamus will "kick his head off his shoulders at Extreme Rules, not once but twice." The former World Champion slapped the outspoken Hall of Famer, running out of the ring before the furious icon could return the favor. In the middle of the Six-Person Mixed Tag Team Match - featuring The Great Khali, Alicia Fox & Natalya vs. Drew McIntyre,Nikki &Brie Bella - McIntyre walked out on the Bella Twins, claiming he was “better than this.” This left Alicia Fox to finish off Nikki with Northern Lights. After the match, Khali began to dance with A-Fox and Natalya on the entrance ramp. They were soon joined by Mae Young, who planted one hot kiss on The Punjabi Playboy. WWE Hall of Famers Sgt. Slaughter and“Hacksaw” Jim Duggan ultimately pulled a page out of Hunico and Camacho's playbook. Even though it was Duggan's match, it was a double team effort from the start. After “Hacksaw” utilized his trademark 2-by-4 – technically losing the contest – Sgt. Slaughter locked in the Cobra Clutch on their unfortunate prey. All-in-all, they lost the battle, but won the war. When “The American Dream” Dusty Rhodes interrupted his son Cody to question his “poking a stick" at Intercontinental Champion Big Show, the younger Rhodes claimed his father was embarrassing him and began to walk out. As the former Intercontinental Champion made his way away from the ring, however, The World's Largest Athlete emerged – showing an embarrassing clip of Cody giving grooming tips during his “Dashing” period. That did not stop Dusty from breaking into a dance to the delight of the WWE Universe. WWE Hall of Famer Howard Finkel emerged to introduce “Mean” Gene Okerlund and Sheamus, as they took on Daniel Bryan and Alberto Del Rio. In the height of the action – with The Great White out of the ring – Bryan, Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez surrounded poor “Mean” Gene, bringing an array of WWE Legends to the squared circle. And as "Rowdy” Roddy Piper argued with Bryan, Sheamus reemerged, blasting his opponent with the Brogue Kick for the victory. After the match, the Legends celebrated a great night by surrounding Del Rio's ring announcer and taking turns punishing him. When Michael Cole got in on the action, the outspoken ring announcer got more of the same. Results ; ; *Mark Henry vs. Randy Orton ended in a no contest (11:58) *Ryback defeated Benny Camer (0:34) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Heath Slater & Tyson Kidd (w/ Jimmy Hart) (2:37) *Alicia Fox, Natalya & The Great Khali defeated Drew McIntyre & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) (0:55) *Hunico (w/ Camacho) defeated Jim Duggan (w/ Sgt. Slaughter) by DQ (1:01) *Gene Okerlund & Sheamus defeated Alberto Del Rio & Daniel Bryan (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) (3:24) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus gets a fine SD 4.1.12.1.jpg SD 4.1.12.2.jpg SD 4.1.12.3.jpg SD 4.1.12.4.jpg SD 4.1.12.5.jpg Mark Henry v Randy Orton SD 4.1.12.6.jpg SD 4.1.12.7.jpg SD 4.1.12.8.jpg SD 4.1.12.9.jpg SD 4.1.12.10.jpg SD 4.1.12.11.jpg SD 4.1.12.12.jpg SD 4.1.12.13.jpg SD 4.1.12.14.jpg SD 4.1.12.15.jpg SD 4.1.12.16.jpg SD 4.1.12.17.jpg Ryback v Benny Camer SD 4.1.12.18.jpg SD 4.1.12.19.jpg SD 4.1.12.20.jpg SD 4.1.12.21.jpg SD 4.1.12.22.jpg SD 4.1.12.23.jpg SD 4.1.12.24.jpg SD 4.1.12.25.jpg The Usos v Slater & Tyson Kidd SD 4.1.12.26.jpg SD 4.1.12.27.jpg SD 4.1.12.28.jpg SD 4.1.12.29.jpg SD 4.1.12.30.jpg SD 4.1.12.31.jpg SD 4.1.12.32.jpg SD 4.1.12.33.jpg SD 4.1.12.34.jpg SD 4.1.12.35.jpg SD 4.1.12.36.jpg SD 4.1.12.37.jpg SD 4.1.12.38.jpg Pipers Pit SD 4.1.12.39.jpg SD 4.1.12.40.jpg SD 4.1.12.41.jpg SD 4.1.12.42.jpg SD 4.1.12.43.jpg SD 4.1.12.44.jpg SD 4.1.12.45.jpg SD 4.1.12.46.jpg SD 4.1.12.47.jpg SD 4.1.12.48.jpg SD 4.1.12.49.jpg 6 person tag match SD 4.1.12.50.jpg SD 4.1.12.51.jpg SD 4.1.12.52.jpg SD 4.1.12.53.jpg SD 4.1.12.54.jpg SD 4.1.12.55.jpg SD 4.1.12.56.jpg SD 4.1.12.57.jpg SD 4.1.12.58.jpg SD 4.1.12.59.jpg SD 4.1.12.60.jpg SD 4.1.12.61.jpg Hunico v Jim Duggan SD 4.1.12.62.jpg SD 4.1.12.63.jpg SD 4.1.12.64.jpg SD 4.1.12.65.jpg SD 4.1.12.66.jpg SD 4.1.12.67.jpg SD 4.1.12.68.jpg SD 4.1.12.69.jpg SD 4.1.12.70.jpg Cody gets some perspective from his dad SD 4.1.12.71.jpg SD 4.1.12.72.jpg SD 4.1.12.73.jpg SD 4.1.12.74.jpg SD 4.1.12.75.jpg SD 4.1.12.76.jpg SD 4.1.12.77.jpg Gene & Sheamus v Del Rio & Bryan SD 4.1.12.78.jpg SD 4.1.12.79.jpg SD 4.1.12.80.jpg SD 4.1.12.81.jpg SD 4.1.12.82.jpg SD 4.1.12.83.jpg SD 4.1.12.84.jpg SD 4.1.12.85.jpg SD 4.1.12.86.jpg SD 4.1.12.87.jpg SD 4.1.12.88.jpg SD 4.1.12.89.jpg SD 4.1.12.90.jpg SD 4.1.12.91.jpg SD 4.1.12.92.jpg SD 4.1.12.93.jpg SD 4.1.12.94.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #660 at CAGEMATCH.net * #660 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events